


Kame's five weddings

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time sailor Kame saved mermaid's life and the story begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](http://s910.beta.photobucket.com/user/perishka16/media/banner/sweddingv_zpsbfa6d1a1.jpg.html)

Intro

Hello, my name is Ueda Tatsuya and I’m a writer. I love traveling around the world and search for interesting stories and legends about heroes. I'm  Japanese and I think that Japan is the most mysterious and wonderful country with a very rich history. I hope you’ve heard about me and my life from my first book «I do believe in fairies. I do, I do"

 

Few years ago after I had a big fight with my boyfriend, you can read about it in my book «Midget ego: pro and contra", I decided to have a trip to calm down. One of my very good friends, the one with the big nose and bad taste in clothes told me about one village in the south of Japan. This village was very interesting because of the stories they have about heroes. When I heard about it, I have two thoughts in my head: whether in this village lives a lot of brave and extraordinary people who have some or the other heroic exploit or the people there were very kind and undemanding. I decided to check it myself. So I bought a ticket and went to this village. It was very beautiful place where you can spend a peaceful time and have a rest after the hectic and noisy Tokyo. It is located near the sea, so the soft wind caresses your face tenderly and the air is pure and clear.

 

From my experiences in my voyages I know that the best place to find the information, the cafe in the middle of village. People there were very friendly. I ate delicious fish that you can find only in the village and one nice man with a very strange sense of humor told me about the most famous legend of the village. It is the story about one brave sailor who rescued mermaid and married her. This story was so interesting, that I decided to write about it. But the friendly guy told me with a sigh that he doesn't know any details, but one sailor who lives near the sea might know something. I thanked the guy and he gave me a friendly wave with the words "Iriguchi Deguchi Taguchi desu", and showed me the road.

 

I found the very cute cottage near the sea pretty fast. The entire facade was decorated with beautiful flowers and it looks amazing. They must have a great gardener here. I love everything beautiful and this house and wonderful view to the sea was breathtaking and gave very warm feelings, as if in this house only good and happy people can live. 

 

Near the entrance I see a letter plate with the words "Little Mermaid ". The door was open and I entered the house in the traditional way that Japanese does when entering someone’s home. If the facade of this cottage was amazing, then the inside is fabulous. I saw a big room with a lot of shelves on the wall, and everywhere were mermaids made from wood; in different shapes, sizes and poses. I took one in my hand, it was amazing work. Believe me. While traveling around the world I saw various little souvenirs and sculptures made from wood and this one was made by a master. I can see every detail and feature of the mermaid’s face and even I can make out every scale on the tail.

 

Near the counter was a bell, I rang it and man in his 40s came into the room. From the first sight at his figure I can absolutely tell  that he is a sailor, but why be surprised, in this village almost every citizen is a sailor. He smiled politely and asked me in a friendly voice how he can help me. I told him who I am and even presented my books. I always have few with me and told him that I want to write a new one and the story is about mermaids which I find very interesting and if he can help me I will really appreciate it.

He invited me to the veranda and with a delicious cup of coffee he started telling me the story about the hero who rescued a mermaid. And I can tell, cross my heart and hope to die- that this is the most unbelievable and amazing story I have ever heard. And I will be happy to share with you...

 

First wedding…

 

It happened nearly 20 years ago. In this village lived a very handsome and fearless sailor. He was young and very beautiful and all the girls who lived near wanted to be his wife.  When a girl asked him to marry her, he always joked with a smile: «I’m a sailor and I will take only mermaid for a wife".  His name was Kamenashi Kazuya. Always cheerful, with a charming smile and when he is at sea in his boat, everybody could hear his wonderful voice, he loved singing a lot.

 

 Once after fishing, he was going home in his boat with his friend, another sailor named Koki, when they notice that someone lay amid the long grasses. Kazuya came closer and saw a man, and he was unconscious and trembling violently. Kazuya was mesmerized, the man was unbelievably beautiful and has very long hair, in his hair a few algae were stuck. Kame thought that maybe this poor man drowned and he washed ashore.

Kame touched his hand; his skin was very cold and little bit slick. He tried to wake the man, but he didn't show any signs of life. Koki joked at Kame, telling him that in the end Kame found his mermaid. They have no idea how right Koki was.

 

Kame had a very kind heart and he took the mermaid to his home. And Koki has a very big mouth and after few hours the whole village knew that Kame saved a beautiful mermaid. All the townspeople came to Kame’s home, curious, they wanted to see this interesting creature. But after knowing that mermaid was naked, the head of the village after short, but very important council decide, that Kame, like a sailor and just man, must marry her after seeing her naked body because the poor mermaid must be shocked and if she will live near people she needed a protector and as a husband he will be like this.

 

Kame was really horrified and tried to tell them that the mermaid is a man and he can’t marry a man but the people laughed at him, telling him that it is nonsense because everybody knows that mermaids can be only beautiful tempting girls. The truth was people in this village were very superstitious. They were having a dilemma. They want to look at this interesting and rare creature but at the same time, they were very scared.

Maybe you have read about mermaids in books and fairytales and thought of  mermaids as very gentle and fragile beautiful girls, who falls in love with a beautiful prince and turns to sea foam because of their tragic love story, but this is just a fairytale. Every sailor who spent enough time in the open sea knew, that mermaids can be beautiful and tempting and splendid, but at the same time they are very dangerous. Mermaids sing with a beautiful voice attracting sailors and when the sailor, charmed by her beauty and melodic voice come near she shows her sharp teeth and tears him to pieces. So all the people from village prefer to look at this marvelous mermaid from afar and trust Kame to deal with her, telling him that wedding will on the next day.

 

So Kame was sitting near the bed where the beautiful mermaid was sleeping. He was thinking about his destiny and a trick that fate played with him. Yesterday he was carefree sailor, who love sea and tomorrow he will be married to a mermaid, a man. He tried to think about it and find a solution but nothing came to his head, only a headache.

 

He looked at the mermaid who was peacefully sleeping in his bed. The mermaid was unbelievably beautiful, with perfect features, smooth skin, very long silky black hair with eyes of mysterious color which sometimes seems goldish and other times greenish. Full lips that was rose-colored and in perfect form, Kame was charmed by this beauty. Maybe it is not that bad to have such a beautiful wife, but in that moment Kame shook his head, this is a man sleeping in his bed.

 

In that moment, the mermaid opened his eyes, and Kame was taken aback by those enchanting eyes. They were gold and looked so innocent and even shy. The mermaid was lost and didn’t understand what happened. Kame took a plate with food and gave it to the mermaid.

 

-Please, eat. You must be hungry, - when he meet gold eyes with warm radiance he added, - don’t be afraid, I’m Kame.

 

Mermaid took the plate and started to eat. He was eating very fast, Kame thought, that he must be very hungry, when the mermaid finished with food he wanted to eat the plate too, but Kame stopped him with his hand and explained that he can’t eat the plate, but if he was still hungry Kame can give him dessert. The mermaid just nods, eyeing Kame with interest.

 

When Kame was in the kitchen, he thought that the mermaid was beautiful and maybe mute, so maybe it’s ok to marry him, and he really have no other choice, if the head of the town decided, then Kame must do it. And he never wanted to marry before because he finds women annoying, of course he loves spending time with women and loves their soft, curved bodies, but was afraid their tongues. All sailors that he met whatever the age is always told him:

 

-Kame, never ever get married or your happy life will come to end and will start the time when you will try to survive your woman’s poisonous tongue.

 

Kame remembers these words very well, so this mermaid is beautiful, shy, obedient, and the best thing ever, mute. Why not marry him?

 

 

The next day, when Kame was sitting at the big table with his “wife”, he was still thinking the same. And the mermaid was looking even more like a real woman. The kind wife of a rich man of the town gave her wedding kimono, and mermaid wore it, and was looking breathtakingly beautiful. Sheltered by dark hair, he looked at the people with his golden eyes, waiting for the end of the celebration. Sometimes his lips curled into sweet smile and he clapped with long eyelashes shyly.

 

Kame looked at his new wife with a contented smile. Maybe this wonderful mermaid has his own magic and in the night will turn to a beautiful girl.

 

In the bedroom, when Kame was finally alone with his “wife” he found how wrong he was, when the mermaid come near and whispered to his ear in a velvet voice:

 

-You are mine now, hubby…

 

So his mermaid was a man and in that night he feels how horny this man was. All night till the morning Kame felt strong arms on his body, touching, caressing. He felt full lips at his neck and his chest, kissing and making Kame lose his mind. He felt hot tongue licking his jaw line, teeth biting his nipples, hand roaming all over his body and waves of pleasure, unstoppable pleasure and Kame had a feeling, that he will be crazy. He looked at gold eyes and the feelings overwhelmed him. That night they became husband and wife, but after a night full of passion Kame wasn’t sure who is the wife between them.

 

The mermaid wasn’t mute Kame found out next day because he was talking nonstop and sometimes without any sense. Everything was new for the mermaid and he was very curious and tried to touch and taste. Kame was really surprised how fast his beautiful mermaid understand how things works and he feels very comfortable in Kame’s house and seemed he didn't miss the sea very much. The mermaid was very affectionate towards Kame. He always tried to touch his hair, hold Kame’s hand, caress his check, watching with his deep gold eyes. But Kame can’t take his eyes away from his mermaid and with every day he feel how deeply he sank into the mermaid’s spell. He was sure that this is all just mermaid magic.

 

Once when they were lying in the bad and he feels how the mermaid embraced him and he was wrapped in his silky hair like in a blanket, he asked his wife:

 

-Tell me, how should I call you? What is your name?

 

Everybody just called him Mermaid and Kame knew that he must have a real name. And really with all fears, crazy days and more crazy full of passion nights, Kame forgot about his wife’s name and the mermaid answer, caressing Kame cheek with his long fingers, his eyes shone with a warm golden light:

 

-You tell me…You found me and saved my life that means that we belong together for our entire life and you can give me the name, the one you like…

 

Kame was looking at the handsome man, lying beside him. He felt the warmth of his body and remembered all the worries that were disturbing the peace in his heart. The mermaid is beautiful, magical creature, but he is a sailor and he knows that mermaids are not so simple. He heard the stories about how cruel they can be, so he knew how to call his mermaid and he hope that this name will protect from all evil. Benevolence.

 

-Jin, I will call you Jin… Even if all of the village thinks that you are woman, I know that this is wrong. - This was the second worry that disturbed his mind. He was living with man and even spending the night with a man, but he was sure that this is all mermaid magic. He is just spellbound and one day it will stop and Kame will save his soul.

 

-Jin, -the mermaid repeated with a pleased smile upon his face, like he was tasting his name. The next moment all Kame can feel was pleasure and Jin whispered in his ear and he lost his mind again.

 

They were living in a small house near the sea. Everyday Kame went to the sea, sometimes for fishing because he tried to be always near Jin and don’t want to leave him for a long span of time.

One day came his sailor fellow, Koki and offered to sail to another land. They will have good money but they will spend a few weeks in the sea. Kame was happy to accept it, he missed open sea, and the wind playing with his hair, the smell of freedom and thus, he said goodbye to Jin and left his house. It was a good chance too for Kame, maybe faraway from Jin his Enchantment would pass.

 

Kame was working really hard and enjoyed every moment. He was a sailor and can’t live without the open sea. When they were in other lands, they have one free night at the coast. Kame had been here a few times before. He was a handsome man and in every place he stayed after a good sail, he has a girlfriend. And in this little town near the sea lived a very nice girl and Kame thought that he can spend the night with her. His mermaid is faraway and it will be the big secret.

 

She was very happy to see Kame and he spent night in her white arms trying to erase the image of his mermaid from his head. He still was very confused and the new feeling in his heart and the new emotions and sensations which he feels in the closeness to the mermaid. They were new for him and so strong that they scared him. So he decided to return to his previous life.

But when sun just started to rise, someone knocked at the door loudly and when Kame opened the door, a bucketful of water fell on his head. Kame was wet and angry, he really wanted to kill the one who has a very bad sense of humor. He was a rare guest in this town and he thought that maybe this girl had another admirer and he didn't like the fact of Kame spending the night here.

 

When he returned home, he saw his sweet mermaid waiting for him. He embraced Jin and kissed his rosy lips. Jin hugs him tightly and asked with a sweet voice:

 

-How was your work? You must be tired?-he still hugged Kame and caressed his cheek with his hand.

 

-Home, sweet home, you know. - Kame answered with a smile.

 

-Did you miss me, - Jin asked and Kame noticed that his gold eyes change their color and became brighter and shinier.

 

-Of course, I’m so happy to be here again. - Kame was sincere and he felt pangs of conscience but tried to calm himself, that it was the last time. And Jin’s next words made his blood froze in his veins.

 

-That was your last time, dear. Or next time it will be something heavier than just a bucketful.

 

Kame was looking into bright, almost yellow eyes and he understood then that when Jin is angry his eyes have this color. Fear gripped his heart with cold hands, so Jin was in that town and knew everything. He always knew that this infernal creature is not so simple.

He spent a night with a woman not because he was tired of Jin but because he was scared of his feelings. All of the village thought that he lived happily with his beautiful wife and afraid to come near and only Koki knew that mermaid is a man, he look strangely at Kame.

Kame was confused with each new day he was more attached to Jin. He can’t take his eye away and he doesn’t want to believe his heart, that it can’t be love. He can’t fall in love with a man. They spent every night together and Kame always falls asleep in Jin strong arms. He loved it but at the same time his heart can't find peace. He knew all of this is wrong, that’s how his parents and society taught him from year to year, but he calmed his conscience by thinking that it was not his fault. That it’s only mermaid magic and he can't resist it.

 

But after what happened he understood that mermaids can be dangerous too. He found him in the other land and knew everything and was really pissed off, and the next few nights Kame can feel it. If before Jin was always gentle and tender and made Kame sink in pleasure and lose his mind, now he became even more passionate, ravishing Kame’s body, devouring his lips and drove him crazy because of sensation, it is in these moments that Kame wasn’t even sure of his name. He looked with dangerous yellow eyes, like he wants to erase all memories of the other person from Kame’s mind. It must be only Jin in Kame’s thoughts, dreams, memories, heart, soul, body: everywhere.

 

One day, when the weather was perfect and Kame was staying under the sun, he heard someone calling him. It was a girl who lived in the same village, the one who asked Kame to marry her before. She was a sweet girl with a pretty face, she was looking shyly at Kame and telling him nonsense about the weather and how she loves the sunshine but Kame looked at her with a smile. She just wanted to spend a few seconds with her crush. She knew that this love is impossible because he is already married. When Kame bid Good Bye, she took his sleeve and looked at his eyes, like she wanted to say something, but in the end ran away. That was the last time Kame saw the girl, and not only Kame, but the whole world.

 

When Kame returned home he saw Jin, and Jin’s eyes were very green. Kame knew already that green eyes meant that Jin is extremely jealous. And he was a very jealous “wife”, always looking at Kame, and asking where he was. Jin saw how Kame looked at the girl and he didn’t like it at all.

 

The following days, the whole village was trying to find the young shy girl, that one who had a crush on Kame, and Kame only looked at Jin’s green eyes and wonder what happened with girl.

 

It was almost 4 months from when Kame married his beautiful mermaid. And with every new day, he felt how stronger his feeling towatd Jin became. At the same time, he understood how wrong it is. He can't love Jin because he is a man, because he is a mermaid, because Jin wanted to control Kazuya’s life.

Sometimes, a young woman and even man disappears from the village, the head of the village called for another council and they decided to investigate who did it. But Kame knew the truth, always. When he came home and met with Jin’s green eyes, he knew the truth. He must think about other people lives, but the only thing he can think about was Jin. His mermaid was beautiful, gorgeous, caring, tender and absolutely wild, jealous and possessive.

Kame was a sailor, he used to spend time in the open sea and enjoy the wind and the feeling of freedom. He always was a strong person, who has his point of view and principles, but Jin slowly and uncontrollably chained him, made him lose his free will. When Jin embraced him and whispered right words into Kame’s ear, caressing his back and watching him with his golden eyes, Kame thought that he doesn't care, he wanted to be here, in these arms and lose himself.

 

   
Once, Kame noticed Jin’s green eyes looking at Koki and he felt how his hands became cold and mind blank. He must do something, he can't let it happen, not to his best friend. His mermaid has too much freedom and Kame can't just close his eyes on it.

   
\- I forbid you to touch Koki,- Kame said firmly in a low voice.

   
\- What do you mean?- Jin asked with an innocent face, but his eyes betrayed him, they’re light green color with gold. Kame can read his mermaid very well.

   
-Stop it Jin! I knew it’s you and you mermaid teeth!- it was difficult to admit it for Kame, but in Jin’s face there was no guilt, they became green.

 

-You are mine!-he said coming near Kame.- we belong to each other and I love you!

   
Jin eyes changed their color again, now it was gold and Kame was drowning in this eyes. He can hear so much love in these words, these hands were embracing him so tenderly and Kame’s heart was aching. He had already decided and nothing will change his mind. He must put an end to this insane love, that was making him forget about everything and betrayed himself. It frightened him.

 

That night, after his mermaid fall asleep, Kame took care about it, when he prepared the special tea for Jin, he placed something into it. Kazuya looked at Jin one last time and kissed his lips, he took his sailor bag and left home. A new life was waiting for him, a life without his mermaid.

 

Second wedding...

 

Kame found a job on a big ship. He was again living on his own life, without his mermaid. He saw Jin in his dreams every night, saw his eyes, remembered his kisses and words: "you are mine". He always woke up with a pounding heart and needing a few minutes to come back to his senses.

 

One night he has a dream, he heard how his mermaid sang about his love. The song was so hauntingly beautiful and heartbreaking. Kame tried to find Jin, to comfort him. He didn't want Jin to be sad. He was searching for Jin and calling his name:

 

\- Jin... Where are you?

 

But there was no answer, only a beautiful melody and a crystal clear voice singing a gentle ballad, and you can feel how tears appear in your eyes and it hurts in your chest.

In his dream Kame was searching everywhere. The voice was calling and Kame felt how he wanted to follow the call. His feet didn't obey, they were moving by themselves, all his body was coming to find the voice and he can't resist it. In his dream he felt rain drops on his face and his hair was wet, the wind was blowing everything around, the sound of the enraged ocean tremble the earth, but Kame didn't notice anything. Only the voice in his head calling with insuperable power. He felt the railing under his fingers, he was on the upper deck.

At this very moment, Kame saw the owner of the angelic voice, it was his mermaid. He looked at Jin’s beautiful face, his mouth opening in making the unbelievable music, his golden eyes full of passion, begging and love. Jin was here, in his dream. He was waiting for Kame.

Kazuya felt unbearable pain in his chest, he stretched out his hands, he wanted to touch Jin again, feel his smooth skin under his palms, warm body pressed to his, hot breath on his neck and Jin’s heartbeat, peaceful and strong. Kame was overwhelmed with his memories, feelings, beautiful voice was still in his head and golden eyes were calling for him. Just one step and he will be with Jin again.

And Kame did it, in his dream he made a step to Jin, but he felt something holding him, he can't move towards his Jin. Kame started to fight, he tried to free himself, but that somebody was too strong and he heard his name:

 

-Kamenashi!!! Stop it! What are you doing?

 

Kame can't understand why someone was trying to stop him, why can't they understand that Jin is sad and his song was breaking Kame’s heart. He must be with Jin, they must let him go. The next moment he felt a pain, like somebody hit his face. Kame opened his eyes and looked in shock around. He really was at the upper deck, the sky was absolutely black, the heavy raindrops were lashing down, he can hear peals of thunder. It wasn't a dream and his fellow sailors were trying to stop him because Kame wanted to jump into the dark deep black ocean in a storm and this was absolutely suicidal.

Kame looked at the ocean in horror, his heart was beating like crazy, blood pounding in his ears, he saw the darkness of ocean, that looked like two gold eyes which were shining like stars. He saw dark pale beautiful face, and the eyes full of dangerous feelings. Kame felt shivers running down his spine, cold sweat and trembling hands. It wasn't a dream at all and just now his beloved mermaid was trying to kill Kame.

 

Fellow sailors helped him find his bed and left him alone to rest. Kame was looking at the wooden ceiling and was lost in his heavy thoughts. He always knew about Jin’s nature. He heard how cruel mermaids can be and he even witnessed it. He can't throw out from his head Jin’s golden eyes and its expression, he can hear him whisper " you are mine". Jin has all rights to be angry, Kame left him and ran away, but he can't live like that anymore, it was wrong.

Kame was in deep depression and spend a whole month in his little room on the ship, he was really afraid to go upstairs and look at the ocean again. He was afraid to see again the expression in Jin’s eyes, too cruel to be real.

   
After they reached land, Kame found under his pillow his not very luxurious salary, took his bag and prepared to go. He doesn't care where he would go, preferably as far away from mermaid as he can.

 

This land was an island, warm sun shining at Kame’s face and making his body more tanned than it was. With big palm tree and cerulean ocean and white sand, this was a very beautiful place, but Kame can't look calmly at the cerulean ocean. The fear was always with him.

 

Kame needed money as all his salary was spent to finding where to sleep and eat. The island was famous for pearl fishery. And to find a job as a pearl diver or pearl fisher was not so difficult. Kame can swim very well, but his fear was a big obstacle for him. The month he spent on the ship after meeting with Jin was full of nightmares but Kame has a strong will and he must overcome his fears. He loved the sea too much and he really needed money to live.

   
One sailor with a bright smile and a lot wrinkles near his eyes offered Kame a job as a pearl fisher. All he must do was just sit in the boat with a pearl diver and help him. His salary wasn't really big but enough for a living. Pearl divers were very respected in this island. After every diving, if they can find a good pearl, they can take some percentageto themselves, and a experienced and skilled diver if he is lucky can find rare pearls that costs a lot. Kame was just sitting in the boat and all heneeded was his ordinary sailor knowledge.

 

But once his diver got sick and can't do his job, but they must find pearls because they signed a contract. So the boss offered Kame to dive. Kazuya looked at the peaceful surface of the sea, he felt how panic rose inside his mind. But nevertheless, he jumped. He was swimming under water more and more, plunging into the depth of the ocean. Kame was nervous, if he will meet Jin, would the latter try to kill him again? What Kame saw was very beautiful and colorful, the sea world was mesmerizing and Kame found a few pearls pretty fast. When he came to the surface and showed his find, his boss was very pleased and surprised. Kame can be a great diver, because he can hold his breath for a long time.

   
Kame started working as a pearl diver. Now he has a good salary and even a few rare pearls. He wanted to know more about pearls and what color they have, how much they cost and he found out that the most rare and expensive pearls have dark violet color and it was practically impossible to find them. They were at the bottom of the sea and the diver can even drown trying to find them. Violet pearls have their own meaning and a beautiful legend, when lovers want to prove how true and strong their love is, they want to find this violet pearl. Violet pearls meant pure love and protection to the one who wore it.

Kame wanted to find one violet pearl.  It became his obsession. He was diving a lot and never again he saw golden eyes in the sea. His fear disappeared and Kame started liking the island.

 

The people around started to recognize him and he become an enviable husband for girls around. There lived one tribe, they were very respected and were the rulers of the island. Kame sold a few of his pearls to the head of this tribe and once hearing how Kame can sing, he invited him to his hut. Kame sang and they became friends.

 

Once, he saw a beautiful girl in the hut, she was looking at Kame with her black eyes and Kame felt how his heart started beating faster and  butterflies appeared in his stomach. She was the princess of the tribe, very beautiful and strong willed. She was the most gorgeous woman of the tribe and she decided to make Kame her sixth husband.

The tribe have an interesting tradition, the princess can get married and if she didn't like her husband she can divorce and find another but when she saw Kame and heard his voice, saw the rare pearls he found and his body with strong muscles, she decided he will be her next husband and she wanted to believe the last one. Kame was already drunk because of her beauty and curvy body and agreed to marry her.

 

The marriage tradition was pretty easy in this tribe: the astrologer must decide on a date, Kame will give 5 rare pearls and the piece of white silk. They will eat rice balls with coconut and people around will throw rice at them. And they became husband and wife. After this not so difficult ceremony they will have a big party. The bride will leave first, and when she did it, she gave Kame such a promising look that he wanted to run after her, but he can follow her only after an hour.

 

When Kame entered the dark hut, which will be his home from now on, he was trembling with anticipation. He came near the bed and knelt, slowly he took his wife’s hand and kissed asking:

 

\- Did you wait too long for me, my love?

 

He continued leaving butterfly kisses on her hand and then he heard the response.

 

\- I was waiting too long.

 

Hearing the voice made Kame’s blood froze in his veins. He raised his head and met with golden eyes. Jin touched his face and gently caressed his cheek.

 

-You are so sweet today or it wasn't me who you want to see here?- Jin’s voice was velvet and soft but his eyes was dark green.

 

Kame remembered what happened on the ship and how he made Jin fall asleep and left him. He was trying to find the right behavior right now, to not piss Jin off more than he already is but in that moment he felt Jin’s soft lips on his. Kame closed his eyes enjoying the gentle kiss, he can feel the longing and the pain in it.

 

-You already knew the truth- Kame said carefully.

 

\- How can you be so cruel and left me alone when you know how much I love you?- Jin said looking at Kame with gold eyes full of longing.

 

\- I can't breath, people lives mean nothing to you...

 

Kame voice sounded quite, he was still on his knees beside Jin, their noses almost touching, their breaths mixed.

 

Jin whispered on his ear:

 

-Please stay with me tonight and I will leave you alone, only tonight.

 

The beautiful golden eyes looked at Kame pleadingly, he was so close. Kazuya can feel the softness of his silky hair in his cheek.

 

Even if Jin didn't ask, Kame could no longer stop. He had forgotten about everything, only Jin mattered and his silky hair and kisses. Kame can fight with himself and mermaid nature as much as he want, but he couldn't do anything with his heart and body which missed Jin to much. He was lost in beautiful mermaid magic again, absolutely forgetting about incident on the ship and whole world. The mysterious moon shine in this hut and the soft wind flutterred the white canopy,  you can see two silhouettes at the bed all decorated with flowers.

 

The next morning when Kame opened his eyes, he was alone in the bed. Jin was gone, as he promised. Kazuya woke up, because the guests came to greet the newlyweds. Kame looked around and only now remembered about his new wife. He tried to find her and heard some muffled sound coming from the closet. When he opened the door, he saw the princess with furious eyes. Tied up, in the cold floor with mouth gagged. She was enraged. She didn't understand what they were talking about yesterday but the sounds after she understood very well and she was determined to divorce her sixth husband and find a seventh. The princess said that Asian husbands are even worst than the ones who are from the tribe and she looked at kame with vengeful black eyes.

 

That’s how Kame’s second marriage suffered defeat. He can't stay longer in this island and he must continue his way. When Kame boarded the new ship, he touched his neck and found a new necklace, a very beautiful rainbow necklace with a big velvet pearl in the middle. The farewell present from his mermaid.

 

 The third wedding ...

 

Kazuya already forgot to count how many days he spent in the ship but he breathed deeper when he felt solid ground under his feet. Now it was another beautiful place, people call it Andalusia and people here speak Spanish. He visited a few beautiful cities: Marbella with its luxurious palace of the richest sheikh and he thought how happy they are for having so many wives but remembering his own experience, they could have a lot of problems too.  Then it was Granada, with its unbelievable castle Alhambra.

Kame was walking in an amazing park of Alhambra, looking at the trees that have a difference form and thinking about people who lived here few centuries ago. After he saw a beautiful sculpture of a sea princess, the guide told him that this is a mermaid. She was the most favorite wife of the powerful sultan who lived there few hundred years ago.

Kame gently touched the beautiful stone face. Suddenly he felt such an emptiness in his heart. The stone eyes looked so sadly and lovingly, the stone hands tried to reach for something that was so far away and unreachable. Kame wondered if the sultan was strong enough to tame his mermaid.  

 

A bitter smile appeared on his lips. He doubted that the powerful sultan was such a coward as Kame and ran away from his mermaid. It was too painful to stay in the city and Kame moved to another city- Seville.

Kame’s fame came to this town before he set foot in Seville. When he came to Andalusia, he had a lot of pearls and people thought that he some kind of a rich man and all trades people offered him different deals. He decided to sell fruits because it was good money. He found a partner- Don Juan who helped him to know the city better.

Seville- big, full of life and a very ancient city. Kame heard that the founder of Seville was Hercules. He liked ancient streets and gothic cathedrals, and large green parks, but the best view was the noisy gypsies dancing flamenco in colorful dresses with spectacular skirts.

Kame was mesmerized by this passionate dance, black hair, eyes full of promise and tanned slender bodies. He liked to mix with these cheerful people and dance, forgetting about everything.

 

And one velvet night, full of passionate dance he met a very attractive woman, he danced with her, feeling her alluring body in his hands and not long after he found himself at her house. But in the middle of their rendezvous, they were interrupted. Kame wanted to leave but she stopped him whispering that she just need a few minutes and hid him in the closet. He saw from little hole in the closet, how man a in his 50 came home and how Kame understood from conversation that was the lady's husband. She gave him a plate with fruits, but not before she put a few drops of a green liquid to the fruits.

After few minutes, the man started laughing, singing and then dancing. Kame looked absolutely shocked at how the man’s behavior changed.  Then the beautiful senora opened the closet door and started kissing Kame.  But he tried to stop her, pointing at her husband, who can see them, but she just smiled amusedly and showed him a little bottle with green liquid.

\- This is troa, a secret potion that you can find only in Seville. A few drops and people will feel so happy and want to laugh and absolutely can't understand what is happening around them.

And really after half an hour, the husband fell asleep and Kame spent the night with the passionate senora, the owner of beautiful black eyes.

Kame likes the city and people were very friendly, always looking with a smile and showing hospitality. Kame became richer, his business was very successful and one evening his partner Don Juan told him about his young innocent daughter Donna Anna, who got her education in a nunnery. Kame thinks about this offer carefully. He was little bit tired from the passionate senora and he spent on her a lot of beautiful pearls. Kame was a man who can't live alone and a future with shy young girl and good business partnership was a good option, so he agreed.

By the next week he met with Donna Anna and her priest. Kame never saw a girl more charming, she resembled an angel with long blond hair and soft blue eyes, their color were like the clear sky. When her father introduced Kame as her future husband she started crying hysterically. Kame was confused but her father tried to calm him, telling that nowadays young girls are too sensitive and this were the tears of happiness.

The preparation for the wedding was done in haste and one fine day in the large gothic cathedral of Seville Kamenashi Kazuya and Donna Anna became husband and wife. In a big mansion, Kame with his new wife were having their supper and prepared to go to sleep.  It will be their first night together. Donna Anna told to Kame that she needed 20 minutes to change her wedding dress. Kame stayed alone it the room, his caring little wife prepared fruits and wine for him.

So he started eating and drinking while waiting for his little angel and felt so happy and cheerful. He started singing and was pleased how beautiful his voice sounded, he looked in the mirror at his reflection and with a smile found how beautiful he is. He was so content and wanted to sing and dance and show to all people how talented and perfect he is. Kame never was so confident and absolutely in love with himself. And he felt so happy and so high. He didn't even notice how his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The cold breeze made Kame shiver. He woke up because he felt chill in his toes. He shifted in his position little bit, trying to lie more comfortable. Kame felt how his feet were getting cold and his head laying at something warm. When he opened his eyes, he found out that he fell asleep in the balcony and it was early morning already. His body was sore, every muscle ached like he was working hard all night long. His back was laying at something warm and he placed his head on this wonderful bed but was shocked find out that it have a heartbeat.  He raised his head and in horror understood that he was sleeping on Jin’s broad chest.

\- You are awake, sleepyhead?-the sound of the familiar velvet voice and warm golden eyes looking at Kame made him jump from his place and he heard a growl. Kame stood in his feet and looked at mermaid laying on balcony sofa massaging his stomach.

-What are you doing here?- It was difficult for Kame to recognize his voice. It sounded hoarse from too much singing. Jin touched Kame’s neck gently with the rainbow necklace with velvet pearl.

\- You liked my present to you?- Jin asked, absolutely ignoring Kame’s question. Kame wondered if Jin knew about Kame’s new wife, or not and what reaction will follow.

-You promised to never see me again- Kame said and meet with a pair of golden eyes filled with hurt.

-You are so rude, I decided to come and wish you a happy married life, but when I saw what a fool you are I decided to stay and help you .- Jin said with fake innocence and resigned voice. - Haven't you missed me, maybe just a little bit?

Kame was lost in Jin’s golden eyes and felt how he wanted to touch his silky hair and kiss his lips, but No... Kame shook his head fiercely.

-I don't need your help and why do you think that I'm a fool? I have a pretty wife, I'm not a fool.- Kame said proudly.

-Oh, really- Jin said with a mischievous smile and Kame saw a green tint in his eyes. He will never admit it to anyone, even to himself, but this reflection of Jin’s jealousy made him happy. - And where is she?

\- She... - Kame looked around trying to remember where his Donna Anna is. Jin raised his eyebrow:

\- She asked you to wait 20 minutes and disappeared and you like a fool was laughing and singing and dancing here alone absolutely forgetting about everything.

Kame looked in horror at his mermaid’s eyes and couldn't believe, wouldn’t believe that it can be the truth. Jin smirked as if he can read Kame’s thoughts easily and said with a sigh:

-Believe me my love, it's true. She gave you troa and is now having fun, when you like an idiot slept in the balcony.

Kame nervously messed his hair. Did his little donna poisoned him? She seemed so innocent and kind. It was impossible. He looked suspiciously at Jin’s amused gold eyes.

\- That’s all you,- he pointed at Jin chest- what do you want from me?

Kame looked at Jin’s golden eyes intensely which was offended.

\- How could you my love? You left me alone in our sweet home and wandered through the world searching for a new wife. And I stayed alone in that empty house waiting for my dear hubby.

\- Stop it, you cruel creature. Where is Donna Anna?- Kame wouldn't want to find her tied up in some closet.

\- I told you already, she is having fun right now. You are like a blind puppy without me and haven't noticed the look your charming angel gives to her priest. – Jin took Kame’s hand and pushed him toward the bedroom. Kame slowly opened the door and the picture that he saw inside was this little deceitful angel spending time with her priest discussing not only religion but were doing some other things too.

To say that Kame was shocked was an understatement. He was absolutely furious and enraged. He opened the door and told his mendacious wife what he thougt about her behavior and that she will burn in hell with her horny priest.  But donna Anna just laughed with her angelic lips into Kame’s face and said that she knew about the passionate senora with the new pearl earrings and that she loved her dear priest and absolutely hate Kame, so, he can go to hell himself!

Kame’s pride was hurt and he returned to the balcony in frustration but his mermaid was already gone. After few days, Kame sold all his businesses and decided to leave the unfaithful Donna Anna and this unfaithful Seville.

   
 Fourth wedding...

 

He was again in the open sea but after selling all his businesses, Kame had enough money to buy his own ship and find his own crew. Kame decided that he was fed up with life on land and that he wanted to spend more time on the sea, enjoying the wind, the salty smell of air and being the captain of his new ship which he called Yellow Gold. When one his crew asked why he called his ship such Kame replied it’s because he is rich and thanks to the name, the ship will have a good trip and make the captain richer. The answer satisfied his crew but then he was alone in his captain's cabin he thought about golden eyes in the soft night of Seville and the broad chest which was such a soft pillow for Kame.

 

Sometimes he was torn about his feelings towards Jin, when they’re together it’s impossible to live peacefully because Jin suffocated Kame but when they’re far away from each other, Kame misses Jin and his golden eyes. Every night he dreamed about his beloved mermaid. These dreams were gentle, full of love and passion. Kame loved these nights but after waking up he can't fall asleep again and spent all night looking at the round pale moon and the calm sea. He hoped to see those golden eyes again. But sometimes gentle dreams became nightmares full of green eyes and faces that no one would see again, faces that disappeared because of the mermaid’s cruel jealousy..

 

These nights, Kame wakes up in cold sweat and afraid to look at the sea. His heart can't find peace. Kame was like a lost soul who furrowed the seas aimlessly, wandering around the world and trying to find the place where he will feel at home. Every day, he watched the new horizon with the hope that tomorrow he will find the land that will give peace to his heart.

 

Few centuries ago, Christopher Columbus with his expedition tried to explore India but instead found America, and nowadays while Kame's ship was ploughing the ocean he reached the shores of India, in Calcutta. He liked this city from first sight, he doesn't know why but he feels very comfortable in this land. He was amazed by the long ears of the people who lived in the city, with their very big earrings, their ears were really very long. Kame walked along the big beautiful Maiden Park to enjoy the colorful market where people sold flowers and Indian spices. He enjoyed the beauty and the majesty of Goddess Kali’s Temple and Queen Victoria’s memorial.

The society of Calcutta was very strict. The people who lived here were divided into castes and followed this classification in living their lives. They had their religion and tradition and some of them were very cruel thought Kame. Once, he witnessed the ritual of self-immolation of widows. Sometimes it was very difficult for Kame to understand such things. He found it disgusting and inhuman but being a sailor and voyaging around the world taught him to mind his own business and not interfere with other people's cultural preferences. It was during this ritual he met a young and very beautiful girl. She was standing near him and explained everything. The widow belonged to the Brahmin caste, the most respected cast and she must fulfill her duty. Kame looked at the young girl, she was 17 and later she said that her name is Rani which means princess in Hindi. She was beautiful with a naughty smile and a lot of shining bracelets on her thin wrists. She taught Kame the Hindi language and showed him a lot of spectacular places in Calcutta. Kame liked this amazingly alert girl with long black plaits that she threw at her back. Rani introduced Kame to her father.  He was a man with skin that have a really dark color and a lot of golden rings at his fingers. He belongs to the Shudra caste and was a trader.

 

Kame really liked Calcutta a lot and decided to stay here for sometime. Maybe he will finally find his awaited home and life partner. He liked a lot how the anklets on Rani’s gracious ankles tinkle with her every step. He discussed with her father what businesses will be more profitable and Gopal, which was the name of Rani’s father, said that Kame can work with spices. Kame liked the idea.  He was a man who can't stay in a place without work. He started selling spices and after few months became very known as a respected trader. He bought land and a house in Calcutta and Gopal gave him an advice to buy a few little snakes. Kame found this idea absolutely crazy and refused, but Rani said that snakes here like cats, they hunt the rats and really helped the household. Kame bought two snakes and looked at them with caution but after few weeks he got used to the snakes and sometimes in morning, he finds them in his bed which was kinda cute. And Rani likes playing with them a lot.

With each new day he felt how he liked Rani even more. She was cheerful, bright and beautiful and he decided to marry her. But he knew that in Calcutta, there existed a tradition. Kame can't go to Rani’s father and propose himself.  A Brahmin must do that on Kame’s behalf.

So after a little research, he found a Brahmin who can help him but who also had a slippery and repulsive personality. The arrogant Brahmin was so full of himself and greedy of money. He accepted to do this mission after he received the beautiful big pearl that Kame gave him but was getting on Kame nerves telling when he told Kame that he must chose the favorable day and moment to do it. After a few weeks of waiting, the day and chose the lucky road in which the Brahmin made the proposition and Rani’s father was happy to say yes. He knew about Kame’s big plans for the city and how rich Kame was, and his daughter was in love with the brave sailor. Kame looked at the cheerful Rani and wanted to believe that she will give him his awaited home and family and peace in his heart.

The wedding in Hindu tradition was to continue for 5 days. For Kame, it was too long. He already wanted to bring his playful bride to his home and finish with the partying but he must follow the tradition. On the last day, Kame came to the wedding on a white horse decorated wirh flowers and big turban with flowers on his head, he saw his adorable bride in a red sari with hands beautifully painted with henna. After they made seven circles around the holy fire, he put on a necklace on Rani and painted her parting of hair with red color. Now she was his wife. They were celebrating the wedding the whole night with music and a lot of spicy food. The young wife left the party first and after an hour, Kame followed her.

Kame returned to his house and came near door to his bedroom but before the entrance to the bedroom he saw an expensive pair of shoes with golden embroidery. He was sure that he had seen these shoes at the arrogant Brahmin’s who helped Kame with his proposition. Kazuya tried to open the door but it was closed and how he can hear his wedding night began without the groom. He was in rage and decided to find the father of his wife or something heavy to break the door. Gopal run to Kame and asked with worry in his eyes what happened. When Kame told him about the injustice that happened in his house and the horny Brahmin who locked himself with Kame’s new wife, Gopal started dancing in happiness and exclaimed that Kame and Rani are blessed by all Hindu gods because in their family the first child will belong to the most respected Brahmin caste. Kame can't follow his new father- in-law’s logic and be happy about it all because he doesn't really care about all this caste things and he preferred to be the father of first child in his family and in the end he preferred to make the child himself.

Gopal was looking at Kame like he is an alien and insane who doesn't understand how lucky he is and Kame in his despair went to his lonely bedroom where he spent night before his wedding and fell at the floor in frustration and started rolling on the floor absolutely lost in the injustices of his life. A bit later, he felt warm hands on his neck and soft lips on his, kissing him. He can guess who it was, it was dark and he can't see the face but he remembered the cute girl who worked at his house and always threw passionate looks in Kame’s direction. Kame answered the kiss and then said in a very sad and absolutely unhappy tone.

-Just tell me, why I deserve all this? Why can't I be happy in marriage? All my previous attempts failed and I think I’m damned! Why can't I find a home and be cherished and be happy?

He felt the tight embrace and then the velvet voice that showed Kame how he made a mistake in knowing who was near him:

\- You are so unfair my love! I love you and want to cherish you and always wait for you in our home...-Kame felt hands gently caressing his hair and lips kissing his temple.

\- Why are you here again? Come to laugh at me? - Kame said bitterly, pushing his meraid away.  
   
But Jin only come closer and kissed Kame again.

\- I told you so many times and will say it again- I love you and I want to help you.- for a second Kame leaned into the gentle kiss and warmth of Jin’s hands but then the injustice of what happened and the thought about the bloody Brahmin downed him.

\- How can you help me? It’s all over and this is all that Brahmin’s fault.-Kame felt himself so stupid whining to his mermaid. Jin looked at Kame’s eyes cupping his face, in the darkness his bright golden eyes were shining and he said in his melodic velvet voice:

\- The Brahmin cheated and deceived you, so take a vengeance, make him regret...- Kame looked at the dangerous eyes and a smirk appeared on his lips. He stood up, he already knew what he will do and he left. He left Jin alone in the dark room, failing to notice the dark circles under his beautiful mermaid’s sad golden eyes which looked at his back longingly.

The next morning, when the Brahmin opened the door of bedroom which belonged to Kame, he found a big basket at the floor near his shoes. He opened it anticipating rich gifts because he made this family happy by his appearance but to his horror, he howled as two snakes jumped on him. After that morning, the arrogant Brahmin was afaid to leave his shoes near someone else’s bedroom doors and was always freaking out when he sees big baskets.

Kame was again on his ship determined to never ever in his life get married again. He thought about his wives and decided that he want to be alone because his pride was sufficiently hurt and his poor heart needed to calm down.  
 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Fifth and last Kame wedding...

Kame’s crew were very happy to continue their trip, everybody loves Kame. He was a very good captain, very kind, but is strict when needed. He was very cheerful and would drink and sing with them and always pay them their salaries on time. But now they noticed how sad their captain became. Before, every morning he would start with a loud song and his beautiful voice which sounded a little bit husky make them smile and gave a feeling that new adventures awaits the crew of the Yellow Gold. But now, they saw that their captain is walking like a shadow and the crew started to tell each other that this is very bad sign.

Sailors believed in signs because from century to century they followed the signs of nature and the stars which showed them the road. So now all sailors in Kame’s team grew quiet waiting for something that would predict this sign.

And in one dark night it happened. A young sailor started shouting and everybody ran to the upper deck. They saw something black and big and it come closer and closer.

Every honest sailor soul was full or horror, but their brave captain, even if he acted as a shadow of himself; was smart and was the first to notice:

\- A ship! It is a ship!!- he shouted and every horrified sailor calmed down, looking at their confident captain and followed his orders.

It was really a very big ship but in the darkness of the night and with the sailors’ wild imagination they freaked out.

Kame made the first step to the ship with few sailors. He called out if anyone was aboard but the answer was just silence. They were searching at the upper deck and only from hold did they hear strange sounds. Kame was really shocked to find allthe whole crew tied up in the hold.  He found one who was tied up more and decided that this must be the captain.

It was a Chinese ship, they were assaulted by pirates who wanted to find Chinese silk or money. But the unlucky pirates only found a ship with sailors and enpty hold because this ship came to India for spices and all money was at their traders’ hands who were in another ship. So, the pirates just tied all sailors and left the ship afloat. If Yellow Gold came later, they all would have died because of thirst.

Kame invited them aboard the Yellow Gold and to his surprise he saw among the Chinese sailors his childhood friend, Koki. He saw his bright smile and splendid bald head. A few new tattoos were at his hands with the names of the different girls from different cities. Koki hugged him tightly, messed his hair, slapped his shoulders, and hugged Kame again. Koki had a very fierce appearance, looking at his head and style and the way he spoke and moved, you’d think that this was a very tough guy but in reality he was a very cheerful, very kind hearted and loved showing his affection to his dear friends and, he really has a big mouth. He was looking at Kame like a proud mother, enjoying how big and successful his Kame-chan became.

Kame's ship was full of Indian spices so he decided to make a deal. Kame will give them the spices and they will pay Kame. But for money, they must go to another place, so their next destination was Istanbul.

In one stormless night, when Kame and Koki were alone in the captain’s room, Koki told the true story why the pirates attacked their ship. The ship came from the Philippines and aboard were very important things that the pirates tried to find. In one of the many Philippine islands, people hunted to find very rare natural stones - the Bezoar. These stones were very expensive and it’s practically impossible to find them. Bezoars are located in the stomach of animals - goats, donkeys and the rarest in monkeys. These stones can heal almost any disease and from any poison. When the Chinese captain saw the pirate ship, he threw away the stones. When Kame heard this story, his eyes were shining. He wanted these stones.

On this night, Kame went with Koki on a little boat to go to theChinese ship and Kame plunged trying to find the very rare stones. He spent all night plunging over and over again and in the end he found only two stones. Koki said that he must keep them, if he found the stones then they belong to Kame. But after thinking Kame returned one stone to the Chinese captain and the other one he kept for himself.

Koki noticed that Kame changed, his smile became bitter.

\- Kame-chan, why did you leave?-he asked one day and Kame told him the truth. About his weddings, about other countries and about his mermaid, he told Koki everything but kept Jin’s green eyes and sharp teeth a secret. Maybe he felt himself as a culpable participant in Jin crimes, but he doesn't want Koki to know.

Koki listened to Kame’s story and then hugged him again and patted his shoulder and said with playful smile:

\- The place where we are going, you can have a harem. So cheer up Kame-chan, Yellow Gold’s heading to Miracle place.

But Kame just smiled bitterly, he already decided - no more pain and no more weddings.

***

Istanbul is a miraculous city. It is here where two worlds connected, two cultures collided, two continents-Europe and Asia and they are divided only by the Bosphorus Strait which forms the boundary between Europe and Asia. The Bosphorus Bridge connected these two parts of the world.

On the Asian side lives the sultan with his harem. The other, Turkish noble people with their women and the not very noble too. If you were lucky to walk on this side, you will be in the oriental world full of traditional Asian music, smells, the women where only their eyes you can see, and clothes. This is a different world where people obey their own Laws. Here you can see the Sultan’s castles, beautiful, ancient, and spectacular. Behind the curtains, hid the luxurious life decorated with colorful thin silk and covered with the fumes of kalian which smells like fruits and tobacco.

At the other side- European, you can find everything you want. Here lives people fom different countries with their lives, traditions and clothes. And here was Kame with his friend and the Chinese captain. They made a deal. Kame sold his spices and now has a lot of money, he decided to work with silk that will be profitable.

Kame was always a very curious person and when he met different people, saw different places - he wanted to know more about them. Istambul is an ancient city which was the capital of the Roman empire, the Byzantine empire, and the Osman empire and he was looking around himself amazed by the beauty and extraordinariness of this city.

One evening Kame, Koki and the Chinese captain were sitting with the Turkish trader inside a cozy restaurant, drinking and talking. Kame saw the Maiden Tower near the Bosphorus Strait and he asked the story of the tower.

\- This tower had a very romantic and old story. A lot of years ago, in this tower lived the young daughter of the sultan. She was beautiful as a magical creature and fell in love with a foreign sailor who lived on the other side of the Bosphorus Strait. But her father was against this love and incarcerated her in the tower but she jumped from this tower and everybody thought that she is dead but her lover found her. The beautiful princess was living with a mermaid and became one of them. The Sultan was in despair and ordered to kill the sailor. He lost his only child because of him. When the princess knew about her lover’s death, she returned with her new friends. They all were unbelievably beautiful, with long hair and magically captivating voices. They came for revenge and killed every single man in the sultan’s house.

Listening to the story, Kame was so surprised that only in the end he noticed that he was holding his breath, but the trader continue:

\- Maybe you think, this is just a fairytale and don't believe in mermaids, but these cruel inhuman creatures of the devil really do exist.- he said and finished his glass in one go.

\- We know. We saw it too, Kame and I... - Koki started who was full of desire to share their story but went quiet when Kame kicked him hard under the table.

But the company was drank and no one noticed it. Sometimes it was difficut for Koki to understand Kame, but he decided to drink more and forgot about his friend’s strange behaviour.

That night Kame had a dream. He was standing near the Maiden Tower and looking at the the Tower, he wasn't alone. There were a lot of people and they were all for screaming and pointing at the Tower. It was a bright day with very clear skies. Kame even thought that it was the best time for ship to start the trip.

\- Mermaid! Take it! Mermaid here!-shouted someone near Kame and he noticed a lonely figure at the Tower balcony.

He can't see the face because it was too far away but he saw long black hair and a very familiar kimono. Something clenched in his chest and he couldn't take his eyes away from this creature who was looking at Kame too. And now Kame recognized those golden eyes:

\- Jin...- he whispered.

The next moment he was already at the balcony tower. He had no idea how he arrived there. He raised his head and saw in front of him was his beautiful mermaid. He was staying at the edge, Kame heard how the people were screaming, asking to take and kill the mermaid. He heard a bang at the door behind his back. Kame was enchanted by the golden eyes, with warm soft radiance which were looking at Kame. Jin was wearing a kimono, like the one at their wedding day. It was white with velvet petals on it. Jin’s long hair sheltered his shoulders and waving because of the wind. Jin looked so fragile, vulnerable and Kame had the urge to come closer and embrace his mermaid, hide him behind his back.

Kame heard the crack, the foul broke the door of the balcony. He saw how Jin made a few steps back and fell from the tower. Kame ran trying to reach his hand and take a hold of Jin, but in his hand was only a peace of silk, very soft in light violet color, like the petals on Jin’s kimono. Kame looked down and saw how the beautiful mermaid was slowly falling down amidst a cloud of white kimono and with black strands flying near.

Golden eyes looked at Kame and rose-colored lips said: I love you...

Kame can't hear it but he felt shivers ran down his spine, like Jin whispered it to his ear.

Kame woke up because of a scream and he needed few minute to understand that it was his scream and he touched his cheeks which were wet because Kame was crying. He wiped his tears with a piece of silk, light velvet colored which was on his hands.

***

The next day Kame started working with traders who explained how to work with silk, showing him different shops who can be clients. Kame was walking at the big market and he didn't notice how he got lost and found himself at the side street. He was near a little shop and near the entrance was a very beautiful fan.

Kame opened the door and heard the sound of resonant bells. The fragrance of jasmine came down to him. It was a fan shop. He was looking at the shelves and saw a lot of colorful and elegant fans. Then he noticed a woman in traditional Chinese dress, it was red with long sleeves and the ornaments in golden threads, her black hair was worn in a bun and decorated with a long golden hairpin. Her black eyes were so calm and face so beautiful that Kame froze, enjoying the beauty and the calm feeling appeared in his chest. Her round cheeks had a soft pink blush and little hands with pink nails, she was like a fragile statuette, the woman that you want to cherish and protect.

She bowed her head and started speaking in Chinese. Kame knew a few words and bought a big colorful fan. He had no idea why he bought it but he can't leave the shop with empty hands.

Kame asked his new friends about this mysterious woman and the Turkish trader told her sad story. Her name was Jiao and she was an orphan. Her parents died at a shipwreck and she’s the only one who survived. She was 12 and absolutely alone in Istanbul. One very respected doctor found the beautiful girl on the street and out of pity took her home. He was very old and was not well, he decided to marry the girl, whom he start loving like a daughter and after three months, he died and left all his fortune to the young wife and he was very rich. Young Jiao looked after her old husband like a loyal nurse and loving daughter and people were amazed by her kind heart and patience.

Not long after her husband died, his best friend, a very old lawyer proposed to Jiao. In Istanbul, it was very difficult for a woman to live alone and the young gracious Jiao got married for the second time. Her husband died two months after the wedding and left all his fortune to his young wife. She was in inconsolable distress. After two years, she got married again. Her husband was a very rich trader who was ill and died a month after the wedding. He left all his fortune to her. Now Jiao was a very rich woman and a lot of fortune hunters tried to charm her but she refused all their propositions.

Kame heard her story and remembered her beautiful face with sad eyes.  This young girl suffered so much, he felt his soulmate in her and thought that she will understand his longing and desire to built a family. He courted Jiao, sent her flowers, sang for her, came to her shop and bought fans. This girl was beautiful and knew how make a man fall in love with her.

After few months of showing his intentions and feelings, he decided to propose. Jiao listened to Kame and told him with her sad eyes that she will only marry the man who is richer than her because she wanted the man to love her, not her money. Kame wrote on a paper everything he had, his money, his pearls, his ship, everything. Koki didn't like Kame’s idea at all. When they came to Istanbul Koki thought that Kame will make a harem and just have fun.  He didn't like the idea of marriage at all and he found fishy all these money counting.

-Don't write about Bezoars,- Koki warned him and Kame followed his advice because even without the rare stones he was richer than a beautiful Chinese flower.

She agreed to be Kame’s wife and they celebrated their wedding. Kame felt high. He believed this one will be his last wedding and he will be happy with the gentle and fragile Jiao.

During the wedding, Kame noticed how people threw him worried looks and Koki even came near few times asking how Kame felt himself. He didn't understand why everyone is so concerned with his health because he felt himself full of life and very healthy. His new wife touched gently Kame hand and asked worriedly:

-Are you feeling well, dear?- she placed her chilly white hand on his forehead. Kame enjoyed the touch.

\- I'm fine- he said with a smile.

She looked at him with sad smile and on Kame’s head appeared a thought, maybe he really looked ill. He touched his face, pinched his cheeks, looked at the mirror but his reflection was the same, handsome face with shining eyes.

After celebrating the wedding and receiving a lot of jokes from fellow sailors and friends Kame with gracious Jiao went to their room. She looked worriedly at Kame and asked again:

-Are you sure you’re feeling well?- Kame smiled at his wife who cared so much about him.

-Don't worry, I'm ok. I’ve never even caught a cold in my life- Kame tried to reassure her.

\- But you looked so tired, maybe you have a stomachache. You know at some ship there was an awful disease and you are a sailor. So maybe you caught it too..-her eyes were soft and she touched his hand gently.

Kame thought with horror about the disease which took the lives of so many sailors. He started feeling not so well and really he felt his stomach ache. He touched his belly and felt how his head was spinning a little bit. Jiao helped him lay down.

-I will bring you medicine and you will feel better,- she said, caressing his hair and left the room. Kame slowly closed his eyes and waited for his wife.

For Kame it was so rare to be ill and he hated the feeling but he was happy to have such a kind and caring wife. Kame felt a light breeze and opened his eyes, thinking that Jiao already came back.

He jumped on his bed when saw a tall figure coming near and sat at the edge of his bed. Kame looked with round eyes at the creature that again appeared on his life.

-How are you feeling, love? - a velvet voice asked.

\- What the hell are you doing here? This my first night, why can't you just leave me alone? -he irritatedly asked.

He heard how Jin made some sound like was he cursing or another way to show how angry he was.

-How can I leave you, if you are so hopeless without me...- his deep golden eyes looked at Kame awakening something that Kame preferred to hide faraway. He said slowly, hoping Jin will understand.

\- Jin, I'm married and now it’s for forever...- but was interrupted by Jiao, who entered the room with a tray and looked surprised at the intruder. She bowed her head thinking that maybe this is her husband’s friend who worried about his condition and came near Kame with little steps.

-This is a special tea, just drink it and you will feel better -she said, giving him a cup. Kame took the cup with a smile, trying to avoid Jin’s green eyes and wanted to drinkwhen heard Jin’s voice:

\- Yes, dear, drink it and it will be your last wedding forever,- his voice was low and eyes bright yellow. Kame knew this voice with the dangerous intonation, he looked at his new wife, and her face became pale.

-Jin! What are you talking about? Stop it and leave, please...-Kame tried to speak calmly, he was afraid of what Jin could do.

\- You want to know what I'm talking about? Maybe you can ask you new wife first?- Jin chuckled and came closer to Jiao and then made a circle around her, looking at girl from head to toe with disgust on his face, like she is a horrible insect.

She blinked with her black eyes and threw at Kame pleading gaze. Kame stood at his feet, something was off. He had never seen Jin in this state. His eyes shining, full lips in pressed tightly into one line, his nostrils dilated. Jin was in a very, very bad mood. Kame swallowed hard, thinking what to do but in that minute he felt weakness of his legs and if Jin hadn't caught him, Kame will fall at the floor. His wife ran near him and gave him the cup. But Jin forcibly took the cup from her.

\- Drink it first- he ordered Jiao.

-Jin, enough!- Kame snapped. - I know, I left you but we must go on with our lives...

\- You don't know nothing! This little mendacious beast wanted to kill you! - Jin looked at Jiao with a smirk.- This is how she became a rich woman, she is nothing but a plain murderer and if you will drink that, you will follow her other husbands- Jin pointed at Jiao with his finger, and latter just closed her mouth, white in shock.

\- Stop it, Jin! I don't believe you! - Kame shouted, he saw how Jiao trembled and in her eyes appeared tears.

\- If you don't believe me, let her drink first!- but Jiao ran from the room with loud sobs, Kame wanted to show that he believe her and wanted to drink the medicine but Jin drank it first.

-Why did you do it?- Kame exclaimed but he heard only a whisper near his ears:

\- I love you!- and the next second Jin slowly fell to the ground.

It was the worst night in Kame’s life. He can't believe that Jiao really wanted to poison him but Jin’s lifeless body was the proof of it. He saw how fast the colors left Jin’s beautiful face and he started screaming for help. He touched Jin’s pale face, shook him, trying to wake him up but there was no reaction. His heart was so desolate, he felt so scared and lonely with his mermaid in his hands.

Kame friends were near and Koki was the first who entered the room with a Turkish trader. Kame laid Jin on the bed, avoiding Koki’s questioning look and waited for the doctor. The minutes passed insufferably slow and when the doctor entered the room, Kame felt that he spent an eternity beside Jin’s bed, counting his weakened breaths.

\- I can't do anything,- the doctor said dropping down his hand.- the poison is too strong and this man’s organs are very exhausted, he can't fight.

Kame can't believe his ears, his mermaid was exhausted... Can't fight... That can't be the truth, Jin always was very strong, even if sometimes had a feminine look. He was built very well and Kame saw with his owneyes how Jin took Kame’s little sailboat and put to another place because he didn't like where it was. He must do something, he must save his mermaid, Jin can't die... This is impossible... Kame can't let him die...

Kame gripped the doctor’s collar with force and asked with pleading eyes, his voice sounded hoarse and every word he uttered was pained:

-Save him! Anything, I will do anything...- Kame tried to control himself. He felt how his eyes burned and tears wanted to flow down but he must save Jin first.

Doctor sighed and tried to free himself from Kame’s iron grip:

\- There is one thing that can help, but it impossible to find it now. Have you ever heard about the Bezoars, this stone can neutralize all kinds of poisons?

Kame ran as fast as he can. He left the stone aboard the Yellow Gold. He had a feeling that he was running for his life. Afraid to be late. When he returned he felt that something changed.  The atmosphere in the room, he can't point out what it was and he really doesn't care in this moment. He gave the stone to the doctor who pounded it and mixed with some herbs and gave Jin to drink. The doctor bid goodbye and said that he did all he can and now it was Jin’s turn to fight.

Kame was beside Jin the whole night, watching how colors slowly appear on his face, cheeks became slightly pink, full lips became rosy. Kame caressed his cheek and was holding his hand, counting his beloved mermaid’s heartbeat. He was thinking about his life, his life without Jin. Kame thought about the void in his chest that appeared the moment he thought that he will lose Jin.

He thought about Jiao’s gentle black eyes and cold heart. She wanted to kill him with a soft smile on his lips. He felt a shiver down his spine. Kame laid near Jin and embraced him gently. He felt safe and comfortable, feeling Jin’s warm body.

He remembered the other nights that he spent near his mermaid and the feeling that it gave. Safety, tenderness, love, care. All these long months, he was running away.  He was running as fast as he can but not from Jin, because reality shows it was impossible to run from Jin. He was hiding from himself, from his feelings. He was a coward and tried to suppress what he felt, to hide it. He gently touched Jin’s beautiful face, making circles on his cheeks, nose, slightly touching his lips.

Jin opened his eyes and Kame’s brown orbs meet with golden ones.

\- Why do you always come back?- Kame asked softly.

\- Because I love you, we belong with each other...- he heard a weak velvet voice. Kame felt a lump on his throat, it was painful to breath.

\- What have you done with yourself, why are you so weak?- Kame gently caressed the long black silky hair.

\- I crossed the oceans and seas over and over again, to be with you. But I always return home, preparing it and waiting, hoping that one day you will return.

Kame kissed Jin tenderly and felt a single tear on his cheek. The golden eyes were closed, Jin fell asleep.

Kame just lain near protecting his mermaid in his sleep, when he heard strange noise outside and Koki stormed into the room with words:

\- We must leave Istanbul right now!- he was breathing like he ran a marathon.

\- Why?-Kame lowered his voice, showing Koki to speak quietly, he doesn't want to wake Jin up.

\- They knew about the mermaid and will come here soon and these people don't like this creature and it’s better for us to leave!- Koki mumbled trying not to look at Kame and drag him near the door, but Kame stopped him.

Now he understood, when he entered the room with a stone, the doctor was acting strangely like he was afraid to come near Jin but now he understood. Then his eyes stopped on Koki who was diligently counting the tattoo on his arms.

-You! How could you! I will cut your long tongue!- Kame furrowed his brows.

\- Ok! Sorry! I was drunk and that boaster was speaking like only he’s the only person in this world who ever saw a mermaid and it pissed me off. I wanted to shut him up and... - Koki waved his hands in frustration, showing that he is guilty and absolutely ready for Kame’s rage but only after they leave Istanbul.

That night, Yellow Gold left the port of Istanbul. The wind swelled out the sail and the rising sun showed the road to their destination.

Little bit later, when the beautiful mermaid opened his golden eyes, he saw Kame laying beside him and embracing him lovingly. Kame tenderly kissed Jin’s temple and said with a hoarse voice:

\- We are going home!

Home. Jin smiled and hid his face on Kame’s chest, he can sleep easier in the safety of his beloved’s arms.  
   
   
   
Epilogue    
   
The sun was setting, coloring the sky with delicate colors.  I forgot to count the hours while listening to this amazing story. The sailor made me another cup of the delicious coffee and we were sitting in silence, looking at the wonderful sky and listening to the soft splashes of the sea waves.  

This place, the house and even the hospitable owner of the house- everything gave me such a warm feeling, such a peaceful atmosphere that I really don't want to leave. It was like being in another world, away from the hectic, crazy city with always busy people that always ran to somewhere, afraid to be late.

 During the long story, that flight for me like a moment I can't take my eyes away from sea. Now I decided to look closer at the sailor who sat in front of me. He was very handsome. Brown hair, curly at the ends, smooth skin, with not many wrinkles, hazel eyes, lips not full but nicely formed, crooked nose when I look at his strong neck and noticed the necklace. The rainbow necklace with a violet pearl in the middle, I think in my face showed such shock and surprise that the sailor noticed it. The next moment, I met with his beautiful eyes that looked amusingly at me, the smile that played on his lips.  

I felt so embarrassed; I came to his home, gave my book, heard the story of his life and absolutely forgot to ask his name. Sometimes, I felt like I'm an alien or a fairy, the impolite one.  

\- I...- I started hesitantly, trying to find the right words.

He just smiled and said with his hoarse voice:  

\- You can call me Kame. I think you know enough about me to call me like this. - he looked at the sea again but I still have questions that bothered me:

 - When you returned home, you...?- I can hear how he breathed deeply and answered with a distant look, remembering the events that happened so many years ago.  

\- Yes we returned home and I understood that here was, is and always will be my home. He was waiting for me all the time. He made it beautiful with so many flowers and with so much love. When I entered the house, I saw so many mermaid sculptures and they all have my face.  

 He paused, touching his hair; I think that it was a habit, showing his nervousness. He slowly licked his lips and continued:

 - All these time, I was running and thought only about myself, never thinking about how he felt. I was so into my fears and prejudices that I couldn't understand how lonely he was, how he wanted to be accepted and tried to fight his nature for me.   - He touched his necklace absentmindly.

 - Can I touch it?- I pointed at his necklace.

  -Yes...- He answered plainly.

I came closer and slightly touched the pearl with my fingers, it was so warm. For me this was a proof that this story was real and the man whom I was talking to is real too.  We were staying very close to each other and I felt the warm aura from this man, I thought that we could be good friends. Sometimes I can feel other people.

 In this moment, I noticed how Kame's body tensed and he was looking at the sea. The sunset was beautiful, the big circle of sun slowly hiding under the horizon, coloring the sky in amazing orange hues with yellow radiance and red colors. And I saw what attracted Kame attention, the tall well-built man was coming from the sea, shaking his head and I saw drops of water falls to the ground from his long black hair. He was slowly coming closer.

 - I think it time for you to go,- Kame said with a smile.

I didn't understand in the beginning but when I saw bright green eyes on the handsome face that was now 10 steps away from me.

 I remembered that it was really late and I muttered that it was a pleasure to meet and talk with him but I must already go and I left the garden. When I was already at the garden gate, I noticed that I left my notebook on the table, so I returned and saw a beautiful picture.  

The sun was almost hidden and the sky was dark red with light strips, the sea had a dark blue-green color and in the garden full of flowers were two men embracing each other.  I saw their profile, Kame was smiling, looking lovingly at other man who gently caressed his cheek and slowly kissed him and in that very moment he threw a heavy glare at me, now with bright golden eyes, embracing Kame possessively and I thought that maybe I don't need the notebook. I always can buy another one.


End file.
